The invention concerns an electromagnetic relay with a trough-shaped base body or member consisting of insulating material, which serves as a carrier for the functional elements of the relay and which is closeable by means of a flat cover which is supported at least partially on the edge of the base member.
A relay of this sort is already known from German Pat. No. 2,332,989, incorporated herein by reference. The advantage of such a construction is that the cover can be punched from a sheet or film in the shape of a flat plate. Therefore, this cover is significantly simpler and cheaper to manufacture than other covers with edges which are shaped on or with holding elements which must be manufactured by means of injection molding or similar methods. For anchoring the cover in the case of the known relay, on the yoke of the magnet a holding element is shaped for example, similar to a dove tail and which is brought into engagement with a perforation in the cover. The stamping of the yoke of the magnet with the holding element shaped on nevertheless brings about a relatively rapid wear of the tool; besides this, it is unfavorable for some applications if the holding element is accessible as a metallic part on the surface of the relay. When voltage-carrying parts are arranged in the vicinity, therefore, an additional insulation must be provided.